The invention relates to biodesulfurization of hydrocarbons and, more particularly, to a bioactive material and method using same for breaking down complex organic sulfur-containing compounds within a hydrocarbon so as to facilitate removal of same.
Sulfur content in hydrocarbons is an important concern for numerous reasons, particularly when the hydrocarbon is to be used as a fuel. Numerous methods, systems and compositions are known and used for removal of sulfur from the hydrocarbon. Although these are somewhat effective, problems remain.
Sulfur is particularly difficult to effectively remove when it is present in organic sulfur-containing compounds, such as dibenzothiophene. The normal degradative pathway for dibenzothiophene (DBT) results in a different, but still complex organic sulfur-containing compound, such as 3-hydroxy-2-formilbenzothiophene, and removal of this compound undesirably removes carbon from the hydrocarbon.
In light of the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for addressing the removal of sulfur when present in complex organic compounds.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and bioactive material which are well suited to this removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and bioactive material which are useful for reducing the C15+ fraction of a hydrocarbon, and thereby further improving the characteristics of same.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.